04 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Urodziny Damianka, odc. 29 (Happy Birthday Peter!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Gra w piłkę, odc. 48 (Bouncy ball, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 32/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Poczwórny Wachlarz, odc. 44 (Celestial Pole Quadruple Star Array, ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 19 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 19); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Don Matteo III - Tajemnice klasztoru, odc. 9 (Don Matteo III - Il Mistero Del Convento, ep.9); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Klan - odc. 1694 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 171 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Podróżnik - Isalo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 7/10 - Niczyj portret - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4451 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4666); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Najlepszy skoczek na świecie, odc. 22 (The Hoppiest Wish); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przypadkowy świadek (Accidental Witness) - txt.str.777 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Kristoffer Tabori; wyk.:Natasha Gregson Wagner, Currie Graham, Enid-Rave Adams; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - McVicar (McVicar) 107'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Tom Clegg; wyk.:Roger Daltrey, Adam Faith, Cheryl Campbell, Steven Berkoff; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Notacje - Grażyna Jonkajtys. Kresowa droga Polaków; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 272 Tajemnica spowiedzi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 O słupnikach; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 5/26 Alf (Milly, Molly ep. Alf); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 24/52 Więcej niż singel (Radio Free Roscoe ep. More than a Single); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 63 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 64 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Moja rodzinka - odc. 14/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 43/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures (ep 21)); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 123/162 Fałszywa zagrywka (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Way of the stalking horse)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 7 (Vu du ciel - odc. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 81 Gdy wokół iskrzy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (When Sparks Fly)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 230 (MASH (s. X, ep. G08 The Birthday Girls)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tulipan - odc. 1/6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Jan Monczka, Maria Pakulnis, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Jacek Strzemżalski, Monika Orłoś, Ewa Ziętek, Mirosława Nyckowska, Maciej Szary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Czas na miłość - W sidłach uczuć (Captive Hearts) - txt.str.777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Rex Piano; wyk.:Greg Evigan, Robin Givens, Tracey Gold, Chris Kramer, Tobias Mehler, Anne Openshaw; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - 8 mila (8 Mile) 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Curtis Hanson; wyk.:Eminem Eminen, Brittany Murphy, Mekhi Phifer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Z bliska i z daleka - Sprawiedliwość według Putina (Russian justice system); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 32, Australia 2001 8:30 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 6, Włochy 2000 9:35 Czarodziejki 5 - odc. 104, USA 2002-2003 10:30 Sheena - odc. 32, USA 2002 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 32, USA 1997 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - odc. 177, Polska 2004 13:00 Mamuśki - odc. 11, Polska 2007 13:30 Mamuśki - odc. 12, Polska 2007 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 32, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 137, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 33, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Obrońca - odc. 4, USA 2001 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 30, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Toksyczna miłość - odc. 56, Polska 2009 20:00 Alamo - dramat historyczny, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 61, USA 2004 0:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 62, USA 2004 1:05 Granica ryzyka - thriller, Hiszpania 1997 2:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:15 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - Katarzyna Kwiatkowska i Krzysztof Skiba Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1074-1076, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Mordercza samba 14:20 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2005-2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 19, USA 2001-2002 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 20, USA 2001-2002 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Straciłem zmysły! 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Most 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Porywacz 20:50 Bez śladu - odc. 19, USA 2005-2006 21:50 Jedenasta godzina - odc. 10, USA 2008 22:50 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 10, Polska 2008 23:45 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - Joanna Jabłczyńska i Kacper Kuszewski 0:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Rozmowy w toku - Straciłem zmysły! 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.10 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 04.35 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 05.00 Program rozrywkowy 05.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.25 TV Market 07.00 Zbuntowani (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.05 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.05 Strażnik Teksasu (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 13.45 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.50 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 16.25 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Wallander: Afrykanin - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 22.55 Regina (22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.25 Życie rodzinne - film familijny, USA 2003 01.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Domisiowe wyprowadzki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 75 Towar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 76 Igor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 6* Linoskoczki (Linoskoczki); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 ...ale festiwale! - Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję (Olsztyn). Świat wg Nohavicy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Pamięć ciągle żywa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 75 Towar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 76 Igor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - W parku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Więzy krwi - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Okazja - odc. 13 - Dżoger; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Kocham Cię Polsko - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 75 Towar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 76 Igor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - W parku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:03 Więzy krwi - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Okazja - odc. 13 - Dżoger; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia